pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Juniper's Accelgor
Professor Juniper |debut = Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! |location = With Professor Juniper |episodesuntilevolved = 14 episodes as a Shelmet |evolvesin = Evolution Exchange Excitement! |trade = Professor Juniper |tradefor = Karrablast |tradein = Evolution Exchange Excitement! |OT = Bianca |receivefrom = Bianca }} This Accelgor was the third Pokémon owned by Bianca; however, it was traded for Professor Juniper's Karrablast shortly before evolving from a Shelmet. Biography As Shelmet Bianca sent her Shelmet in a Gym battle against Elesa's Zebstrika. It fought hard with its Acid and Energy Ball attacks, however, every attempt of an attack was dodged. A Flame Charge left it on the brink of defeat and sent it flying, and a Double Kick on the way down finished it off. Shelmet was still injured after the battle, and Bianca was worried, but Iris gave it some medicine and it felt better.BW051: Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! Bianca sent Shelmet, who was to be traded for Professor Juniper's Karrablast to evolve. Before they executed the trade, Juniper and Bianca had a battle. Karrablast managed to scare Shelmet, who sealed itself, allowing Karrablast to hit it with Peck, followed by Take Down. Once the battle was over, and after calming down some Klink and a Klinklang, Bianca and Professor Juniper managed to exchange their Pokémon, using the trade machine. Karrablast and Shelmet both evolved into Escavalier and Accelgor respectively, once their new trainers sent them out.BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement! As Accelgor Later, Escavalier started to disobey Bianca and chase her around. Juniper had Accelgor use Substitute, which distracted Escavalier, allowing Bianca to call it in her Poké Ball. Prof. Juniper suggested with her Accelgor to have a double battle against Ash's newly evolved Boldore and Cilan's newly evolved Crustle. Boldore started off with Rock Blast, hitting both Escavalier and Accelgor. Crustle attacked with X-Scissor, but missed and got hit by Accelgor's Quick Attack. Since Ash and Cilan focused on attacking Escavalier, Professor Juniper had Accelgor use Substitute, to take some damage from Crustle and Boldore's attacks. Since Accelgor's Substitute drained some of its health, Bianca's Escavalier protected it from incoming attacks. After Accelgor recovered, it used Quick Attack on Crustle, pushing it away. Both Accelgor and Escavalier merged their two Hyper Beam attacks to attack Crustle, but Boldore jumped in the way and was knocked out. Cilan and Crustle avenged their fallen teammates and defeated them both with Shell Smash and Rock Wrecker combination. Known moves Using Acid Bianca Shelmet Energy Ball.png Using Energy Ball Bianca Shelmet Protect.png Using Protect |stage2 =Accelgor |img2 = Juniper Accelgor Substitute.png Using Substitute Juniper Accelgor Quick Attack.png Using Quick Attack Juniper Accelgor Hyper Beam.png Using Hyper Beam Juniper Accelgor Recover.png Using Recover | Acid; poison; BW051: Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! Energy Ball; grass; BW051: Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! Protect; normal; BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement! Substitute; normal; BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement! Quick Attack; normal; BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement! Hyper Beam; normal; BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement! Recover; normal; BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement! }} Voice actress and actors *Kiyotaka Furushima (Japanese as a Shelmet) *Kensuke Satō (Japanese as a Accelgor) *Eileen Stevens (English as a Shelmet) *Dan Green (English as a Accelor) Gallery Bianca Shelmet.png|As Shelmet References Category:Bug-type anime Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have been traded